U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0258809 of Karslo, whose entire contents are incorporated herein by this reference, discloses control panels “that automate or manually operate various pool tasks, such as cleaning, filtration, heating, lighting, and other accessories.” See Karslo, p. 1, ¶0002. An illustrated panel includes a door hinged to a hollow body which contains multiple manually-operable waterproof switches. See id., ¶0013; FIGS. 1-2. High voltage (240V and 120V) is present at the panel, with circuit protectors (breakers) available to limit the current draw to ten to sixteen amperes (10-16 A). Both these voltage and current values substantially exceed what is necessary to operate, for example, electronic logic components of the control system.
Control panels such as these, at which high voltage is present without segregation, typically may be serviced only by licensed electricians. Accordingly, service technicians lacking licensure may be precluded from accessing the panels. Of course, even for a licensed electrician, unneeded exposure to high voltages may create safety concerns.
Additionally absent from the control panels of the Karslo application are any transmitters and receivers or other means for communicating data to or from the panels. Consequently, the Karslo application does not contemplate remotely monitoring or controlling any operations of the control panels. Control panels of the Karslo application additionally are intended for permanent installation “remote from each of the individual pool devices,” see id., ¶0012, which may inhibit obtaining real-time user information needed to operate the devices.